total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Episode Az-Take a Chance
START 9:09 King Flurry51 we're waiting for Cabbage to post since he's the host 9:09 Cabbage pult 74 (Chris) Last time...on Total Drama Sky Adventures. A Ghost Town, indians, cowboys and guns. Not the best we could make, but there was some serious fight. Ella started to flirt with Mike, Jo, Brick and Lightbulb made an alliance, and the Swordfishes lose twice in a row. In the end, Sierra couldn't handle the fact that her weird boyfriend was eliminated three days ago, so, bye bye, weirdo couple! Will the Dolphins dominate? Will the Swordfishes lose-inate? Find out right here! On TOTAL...DRAMA...SKY ADVENTURES!!!! 9:09 TheAnimeKid87 Ella started to flirt with Mike? Ew 9:09 King Flurry51 (noah) *he's still sleeping while being cuddled by the spa-treatment* Zzzz... 9:10 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Hey, Fan. 9:10 The not so happy user (trent) Aaah..first class twice..cool 9:10 King Flurry51 no 9:10 TheAnimeKid87 Crap] 9:10 King Flurry51 first class section 9:10 TheAnimeKid87 I forgot Lol Scrap that. (Who won?) 9:10 King Flurry51 (mike) I know really. Nice work Yesterday, Trent, Dolphins won 9:10 Berryleaf (Bridgette) I still can't believe we won 9:10 The not so happy user (trent) Uh..Thanks 9:11 Berryleaf (Bridgette) I owe it all to you Trent 9:11 TheAnimeKid87 (Ella) : Friend, I have a big question. 9:11 The not so happy user (trent) Hey, maybe this time, but we'll try to have someone else have the spotlight next time... 9:11 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Yeah? 9:11 King Flurry51 (noah) zzz..uh? Ahem, cough, cough, actually I had my part in making the victory, too. 9:11 The not so happy user (trent) *winks at Noah but realizes he's asleep* 9:11 TheAnimeKid87 (Ella) ; So, I kind of destroyed a big book, and it wasn't mine...but- oop, rambling on! What do you think about princes? 9:12 King Flurry51 (mike) that...they're just the metaphore of good guys. Like me, Trent, exc.. 9:12 TheAnimeKid87 (Ella) : Wow, this massage chair is extremely comforting. I do hope we continue to win! 9:12 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Big book? 9:12 TheAnimeKid87 (Ella) : Yes, yes, indeed! However, do they always have to save the princess? 9:12 The not so happy user (trent) Don't worry, Noah. We'll solve that problem we talked about yesterday 9:12 Berryleaf (Bridgette) ....what book? 9:12 TheAnimeKid87 (Ella) : Oh yes, but the problem has been solved. 9:12 King Flurry51 (mike) I saved Zoey multiply times, so, probably. 9:13 The not so happy user (trent) Wow..Izzy's been quiet for a long? Did you hypnotyzed her again? 9:13 King Flurry51 (noah) Sure, Trent, I trust you. 9:13 The not so happy user (trent) Let me guess...sarcasm? 9:13 TheAnimeKid87 (Ella) : Uhm, uhm, ooh! I seem to need to fly to the ladies room! *Animals (like rats) pick her up.* Very good flying. 9:13 Berryleaf (izzy) *pops out from under trent's chair and pulls his pants down* Like a snake, Izzy strikes when you least expect it! Haha! 9:13 King Flurry51 (noah) No, I didn't do anything to her this time. Maybe, she's just changing. No, I wasn't sarcastic. Why you Always think I am? 9:14 The not so happy user (trent) Maybe cause I am not really smart... (trent) Sorry (trent) HEY IZZY! 9:14 King Flurry51 (noah) Ok, rewind that: at the line "maybe she's just changing" I should have been SARCASTIC. 9:14 Cabbage pult 74 LOSER CLASS 9:14 Berryleaf (izzy) *runs out of first class with trent's pants* 9:14 King Flurry51 no, Cabb 9:14 The not so happy user (trent) HEY! GET BACK! cabbage hosts, he decides I guess 9:15 Cabbage pult 74 Ok, continue. Tow more minutes. 9:15 The not so happy user idk 9:15 TheAnimeKid87 (Well, I was gonna have Ella do a confessional, but whatever) 9:15 Cabbage pult 74 Two* 9:15 King Flurry51 (mike) Why Izzy seems Always so confident to act like a crazy? I feel weird whenever a personality of mine snaps out. 9:15 Berryleaf (izzy) Hahahahahahahahahaha! 9:15 Totaldramalego (Dakota) *Grabs her last granola bar* Last piece of real food....aw... srry XD 9:15 The not so happy user (trent) *grabs Izzy's arms* Hey, stop now. I'll give a sandwich to you..*takes a sandwich* 9:16 King Flurry51 (noah) Watch out, Trent, when you offer to her a reward consisting of food..she may bite you. 9:16 Berryleaf (izzy) Oooh, food! 9:16 The not so happy user (trent) Uh...nice tip... 9:16 King Flurry51 (mike) same Ella: she's weird but doesn't feel ashamed. 9:16 Berryleaf (izzy) *bites at sandwich* 9:16 The not so happy user (trent) *grabs the pants* Hahah! Nice 9:16 Berryleaf (izzy) *takes another bite of sandwich* (izzy) *takes a huge bite of sandwich, almost taking off trent's hand* 9:17 King Flurry51 (noah) Hey, Trent, look at this *grins* Hey, Izzy, take the ball! *tosses an invisible ball* 9:17 TheAnimeKid87 (Ella) : *Conf* Hmph, I feel so...so...so happy! Yet, *sings* I need to prove that I can be good, otherwise I'll be eliminated, oh, I certainly could! And that would be sa-a-d! 9:17 Berryleaf (izzy) *stares at noah* 9:17 The not so happy user (trent) *conf, while putting his pants on* Yeah..I feel good for helping the team last time...but I want Noah to win now. I know what frustration is, and I think that that guy really needs to show everyone he can shine.. So yeah..I am helping... 9:17 Berryleaf (izzy) Where. is. the. ball. 9:18 King Flurry51 (noah) Go fetch it! At the loser class. 9:18 Cabbage pult 74 NOW LOSER CLASS, scene will ends when Chris talks 9:18 The not so happy user (trent) Will that work? 9:18 Berryleaf (lightbulb) OMGA OMGA OMGA (lightbulb) *puts on jasmine's hat* OMGA, mate 9:18 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : I can't believe luck betrayed us, can you, Fan? 9:18 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) I feel really weird today, like if I, acted different. What happened yesterday? 9:18 The not so happy user (brick) What happens, Lightbulb? 9:18 Totaldramalego (Dakota) *looks to Lightbulb* What? 9:18 Berryleaf (lightbub) ahahahahahaha 9:18 Cabbage pult 74 (Jasmine) Haha, you look funny. 9:18 King Flurry51 (Jo) *Her alarm loudly wajes everyone up* STAND UP FOR THE TRAIN! 9:18 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Thanks, mate 9:18 Totaldramalego (Dakota) AHHHH! 9:19 The not so happy user (brick) *gets up* Yeas, M'dam*salutates* 9:19 Berryleaf (lightbulb) What's blondie's problem? 9:19 The not so happy user (gwen Can we talk, Topher? (gwen) 9:19 TheAnimeKid87 (soap3) : Goofy, much? Lightbulb, *gasps* you make shards of glass everywhere! That could make the floor dirty, hmm....hmmm...but that doesn't bother me. 9:19 Cabbage pult 74 (Jasmine) I don't know, she felt weird the last days. 9:19 Totaldramalego (Dakota) Jo's alarm scares me...phew! 9:19 King Flurry51 (jo) You forgot it, uh? I knew that, but don't care. Now, let's do a run of all the plane. 9:19 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Wow 9:19 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Sure, what is it? 9:19 Berryleaf (lightbulb) I thought dirtiness really bothered you 9:19 The not so happy user (brick) Sure, M'dam! 9:19 King Flurry51 (jo) Brick, Light, RIGHT NOW, move the butts and run run run! 9:20 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *puts arm over soap and leans into her face* Really....really...bothered you (Lightbulb) OMGA, Jo, where do we run? 9:20 Totaldramalego (Dakota) *whispers to herself* Why is Jo bossing those two around? Hmmm 9:20 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Fan, look...I feel very bad about me being slightly rash, and and heh, you know that I kinda *weird face* awkward, but I believe I still owe you an apology. 9:20 The not so happy user (gwen) Well... last ep... Fan started calling me stupid, and useless...I feel a little bad...do you think I am actually stupid and usless? Another Fan opinion... 9:20 King Flurry51 (jo) Run to the Loser to the winner class twice at least. 9:20 TheAnimeKid87 (Soap3) : *Screams* I am ok...okay. *Conf* AHHHHH! 9:20 The not so happy user (brick) *starts running* One, Two, Eat Your SHoe 9:20 Berryleaf (lightbulb) weee 9:20 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Of course no. 9:21 King Flurry51 (fan2) Apologize time? Ok, let's do this scene, I'm listening to you 9:21 The not so happy user (gwen) Ugh, I am ashamed I just asked this 9:21 Totaldramalego (Dakota) *steps on the glass* OW! 9:21 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *grabs soap by the foot and drags her on the dirty floor while running* WEEEEEEEEEEEE 9:21 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Yep, I am very sorry. 9:21 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) According to a global poll, most useless player is Leonard, followed by Sugar and Sadie. 9:21 The not so happy user (gwen) But I feel like I really need some redemption..can you help me with that? I think you're a good guy and all... 9:22 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : *Conf* I have heard rumours about Fan, and I do not want to be on bad terms, apparently he insulted Gwen which is rather unlike him, was it my fault? 9:22 King Flurry51 (fan2) You acted mischievously in Finland, also why you tried to get the egg with you? You know how much I'm affectionated to it. 9:22 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) That's a good compliment, and yeah, count with me. First of all, you forgot Duncan, right? 9:22 The not so happy user (brick) Three, Four. Eat No More 9:22 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Hey Brick! 9:22 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : We both are equal parents of the egg. 9:22 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Look, I found a soap! 9:22 The not so happy user (gwen) uh...Not anymore. What a jerk 9:22 TheAnimeKid87 (Soap3) : *Is wheezing* I. HATE. THIS. 9:22 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *is still dragging soap across the floor while running* 9:22 The not so happy user (brick) Uh...is she feeling allright? 9:22 Totaldramalego (Dakota) *Grabs Soap* Uh...she can't be dragged around. 9:22 Cabbage pult 74 (Jasmine) Well, this is ridiculous, we have been always safe, but we never have been on First class. 9:23 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *shrugs* Allright 9:23 King Flurry51 (fan2) Equal parents? Never thought about, I Always acted more as a mother than a father. I mean, well, *blushes*..nevermind. 9:23 The not so happy user (paintbrush) *wakes up* Ugh?! Nobody awoke me? 9:23 TheAnimeKid87 (soap3) : Thanks, *hissies* Dakota....force of habit, sorry. 9:23 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Whatever you say Blondie 9:23 The not so happy user (paintbrush) Have we arrived yet? 9:23 King Flurry51 (jo) Ok, training finished for this morning! Rest, team. 9:23 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Good, that's the first thing you need, forgot about the person that seemed you to be different. 9:23 Totaldramalego (Dakota) *growls at Lightbulb* 9:23 Cabbage pult 74 Deemed* 9:23 The not so happy user (brick) *breathes huge* Good 9:23 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : As you can see, we are in the air. And the atmosphere means we shall arrive....very soon! 9:23 Totaldramalego (Dakota) Can we talk Soap? 9:23 Berryleaf (lightbulb) CONF: Jo said that people really appreciate it when you call them nicknames! She said to call Dakota Blondie! I think Dakota has really taken a liking to the name 9:23 The not so happy user (gwen) Uh, ok. What next? 9:24 TheAnimeKid87 (Soap3) : Clearly, because we are doing it now, but I have better stuff to do than talk, like plan, 9:24 King Flurry51 (jo) I'm tired to miss the first class, and this is mostly because of you, Jasmine! You never follow my indications and keep making me Jumpy for the leadership. 9:24 The not so happy user (brick) Uh..Jo...we were never at first class...*ashamed* 9:24 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Oh, uh uh, Jasmine gurl you no good (lightbulb) Yeah, lol, guys we'll never win 9:25 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Now, You most forget all those persona that ruined your image, Courtney...Zoey...Mike...igj, basically everyone in All-Stars. Now, can you tell me what happened to me yesterday? 9:25 King Flurry51 (jo) NO WAY! WE'RE GOING TO WIN TODAY. 9:25 Berryleaf (lightbulb) How can we win with Blondie here looking in a mirror the whole time? 9:25 The not so happy user (gwen) Sure, and thanks...Well, you tarted licking Chris' butt..figurately, and to call him genius 9:25 Cabbage pult 74 (Jasmine) Now I'm guilty for all of our loses? 9:25 Berryleaf (lightbulb) And Ms. Clean is always cleaning things 9:25 Totaldramalego (Dakota) *carries Soap to back of the room* Listen...Jo, Brick, and Lightbulb have been sticking together like glue. They will have an alliance in no time and pick us off one by one. I understand we have not been great friends, but through this competition we need to cope together...me, you, and Jasmine...in an alliance. Deal? 9:25 TheAnimeKid87 (Soap): *Gasps* I have helped! A LOT! 9:26 The not so happy user (brick) That's the spirit! WE'LL WIN! HORRAY FOR THE TURTLES! 9:26 TheAnimeKid87 * (soap4) * * (soap3) * 9:26 King Flurry51 (fan2) Anyway, I did a poll on the site to know what people thought about our last defeat of Yesterday, and they all answered that was unexpected and changed their opinion on our possibilities for the future. 9:26 The not so happy user (paintbrush) So, what did the statistics tell, Fan? 9:26 TheAnimeKid87 (soap3) : Dakota? What?! 9:26 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Who's the first target, Jo? 9:26 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) I DID WHAT? *conf.* WHAT THE FUCK ? HOW DID I ACTED LIKE THAT AGAIN? HOW DID THAT BULLSHIT HAPPENED? HOW CAN I COULD IDOLATE THAT SELFISH JERK? AGAIN! 9:26 TheAnimeKid87 (Soap): I wasn't listening. *Weird giggle* * (Soap3) * 9:27 King Flurry51 (fan2) tickle-tickle.... in addition, they were unimpressed of Gwen's performance that didn't do much as promised at the beginning of the episode. 9:27 The not so happy user (gwen) Grr.NOBODY promised ANYTHING! 9:27 Cabbage pult 74 (Chris) Attention everyone, time to go to the cargo hold. 9:27 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : *Is uncomfortable* Fan...you should try and keep quiet about the bad things yeah? 9:27 King Flurry51 (fan2) She was easily defeated by Noah, the other contestant that was supposed to get the spotlight, finally. 9:27 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Does that include me? 9:27 Totaldramalego (Dakota) Soap...please listen to me. You, me, and Jasmine need to team up, before the others do and wipe us out. 9:28 The not so happy user (gwen) Oh, you little ****! 9:28 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) But how did I made that? How? 9:28 TheAnimeKid87 (soap3) : *Rushes to cargo hold* 9:28 The not so happy user (gwen) So what with you? You costed our team the victory! 9:28 King Flurry51 (jo) No, Lightbulb, *whispers* it does regard the kangaroo whisper. 9:28 The not so happy user (paintbrush) Well...at least Fan tried... 9:28 King Flurry51 (fan2) Hey, calm down! I'm just reporting what's written on the Internet. 9:28 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *whispers back* Ooooh, sounds fun 9:28 Totaldramalego (Dakota) *goes to cargo hold* 9:28 The not so happy user (gwen) I TRIED IT TOO! 9:28 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Hey! Paintbrush! (lightbulb) *runs over to paintbrush* 9:29 Cabbage pult 74 (Jasmine) That's it! *opens the door of the plane, pushing Jo, but everyone starts to fall off in the process* 9:29 The not so happy user (paintbrush) STOP! 9:29 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Wait for me, Painty! 9:29 King Flurry51 (jo) Urgh, you're going to pay thiiiiiiis! 9:29 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Me, calm down? I am very calm. Your movements show that you are changing opinions of others. (TT) : I am going to the cargo hold. 9:29 The not so happy user (paintbrush) See, Lightbulb...I am tired of this... 9:29 King Flurry51 (fan2) No, I was saying calm down to Gwen. 9:29 The not so happy user (paintbrush) Sorry to tell, but I don't want a stalker... 9:29 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Painty, c'mon, you gotta open yourself up to more fun! 9:29 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Oh, okay. Nevermind. 9:29 The not so happy user (gwen) *glares at Fan* 9:29 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Like this! *grabs paintbrush and jumps out of the plane* 9:29 Totaldramalego (Dakota) *confessional* If Soap wont answer, then she only puts herself in a bad position. Im trying to make things work between us, but she acts like a jerk...ugh! 9:30 The not so happy user (paintbrush) AAAAAAA! 9:30 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Fan, why did you said that? Gwen wasn't guilty for our lose. 9:30 Berryleaf (lightbulb) WEEEEEEEEE 9:30 Cabbage pult 74 (Nevermind, everyone is still in the plane) 9:30 King Flurry51 (fan2) Oh, come one, I'm not a bad object, I'm just trying to get the best from you all, and I think internet can suggest us everything we need! 9:30 The not so happy user (gwen) Forget him, Topher...not all the fans are good... 9:30 Berryleaf (Lightbulb) See, Painty? You need to expand your horizons and live for adventure! 9:30 TheAnimeKid87 (Soap): *Conf* Do I need to be in an alliance? Especially with her, forcing it on me! * (soap3) * 9:30 The not so happy user (paintbrush) WHAT I SEE IS THAT WE'LL CRASH, AND DIEE! 9:30 King Flurry51 (fan2) WHAT?! *gets next to Gwen* What do you mean by that? 9:30 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Fan, not to offend you, but not everything on the net is true. 9:30 Berryleaf (lightbulb) If you act like you're better than everyone else all the time you're not going to get any friends! 9:31 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Yeah, but I though we all were friend. 9:31 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Ooh, let's land in that lake! 9:31 King Flurry51 (fan2) You're saying I ain't a good fan? I founded 51 and more fan-clubs all over the Internet! 9:31 The not so happy user (gwen) Ugh, there's a difference between someone who asks for redemption and friendship *points Topher* and someone who just annoys everyone with fandom facts! 9:31 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *lands in a lake with paintbrush** 9:31 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) This is just breaking the team, and we will get victoried all the way to the end if we don't finish this. 9:31 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Team! We need to be calm! 9:31 The not so happy user (gwen But however...Let's get out of the plane 9:31 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : We aren't going to win! 9:31 The not so happy user (gwen) 9:31 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *splashes paintbrush* 9:32 King Flurry51 (fan2) *does a weird face* I feel..broken. Just.. 9:32 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Squabbling isn't needed! *Falls* 9:32 The not so happy user (paintbrush) OH, STOP! 9:32 Berryleaf (lightbulb) C'mon, have some fun! Splash me back! 9:32 Cabbage pult 74 (Chris) Hey everyone! Its time for...wait...we are missing three people. 9:32 The not so happy user (gwen) *falls out of the plane* 9:32 Cabbage pult 74 (Jasmine) Like if matters. 9:32 Berryleaf (lightbulb) *smiles sweetly at paintbrush* You need to loosen up 9:32 The not so happy user (trent) Ugh..should we go down, Chris? 9:32 Berryleaf (lightbulb) c'mon, splash me 9:32 King Flurry51 (fan2) *dives in the sky* 9:32 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Hey, Paintbrush, Lightbulb! Is that....Gwen? (TT) : And now, Fan? 9:32 Cabbage pult 74 (Chris) Yeah, whatever. *opens the door* 9:32 Totaldramalego (Dakota) Where are we? 9:32 Berryleaf (lightbulb) I'm open 9:32 The not so happy user (paintbrush) *splashes Lightbulb* You aren't electric, right? 9:33 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Look! The others! 9:33 King Flurry51 (jo) For now you're just on me, prissy Godzilla. 9:33 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : It's only a small swin! (TT) : *Swims to the others like in Tri Your Best* 9:33 Berryleaf (lightbulb) See, now wasn't that kinda fun? 9:33 The not so happy user (brick) Were are we, Sir? 9:33 Cabbage pult 74 (Jasmine) Bah, I don't need to listen to you, wannabe Stalone. 9:33 The not so happy user (paintbrush) Ugh..yeah...well...yeah 9:33 King Flurry51 (fan2) *lands safely as usual on the top of an idol* 9:33 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : *Gasps* I know where we are, this air, this atmosphere we're in....! 9:34 The not so happy user (paintbrush) Feels good to...relax...brr...for once 9:34 King Flurry51 (noah) We're clearly in Mexico. 9:34 Berryleaf (lightbulb) Yay! See how much fun it is to have fun? 9:34 Cabbage pult 74 (Chris) *dressed as an ancient aztecan king* We are in Tío..Two...Teo-ti-hua-can. (Chris 9:34 The not so happy user (trent) Uh..Mexico? Bridgette, are you here? C'mon and see this pyramid! Awesome 9:34 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Mexico, Teotihuacan! 9:34 Totaldramalego (Dakota) Oh go play with your boyfriend. 9:34 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Wow, that's beautiful! 9:34 King Flurry51 (mike) Amazing! 9:35 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Such refined culture. 9:35 The not so happy user (trent) Topher, can you take me a photo with Bridgette in front of the pyramid? 9:35 Cabbage pult 74 (Chris) Teotihuacan was an ancient aztec town, land of the kings, like me. 9:35 Berryleaf (Bridgette) Can you think of anything more beautiful? 9:35 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Sure. 9:35 The not so happy user (gwen) Yeah....Kings...pfft 9:35 TheAnimeKid87 (Ella) : Oooh, maybe we should get a team photo after you guys! 9:35 King Flurry51 (fan2) Why you didn't ask to me, Trent? EEEH! That's it, I'm not a good fan of the show. 9:35 The not so happy user (trent) I can....You 9:35 Berryleaf (Bridgette) *blushes* Wow, Trent... 9:35 The not so happy user (trent) Uh..sorry pal...Take it yourself, If you want 9:35 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Well that hypothesis came with no concluding evidents. 9:36 Berryleaf (Bridgette) But...I um 9:36 The not so happy user (trent) I know...don't worry 9:36 TheAnimeKid87 (Ella) : Have a boyfriend? 9:36 Berryleaf (Bridgette) I'm with Geoff, you know that, right? 9:36 King Flurry51 (fan2) Ok, probably this is the episode where I have to face a saddening plot...fine, I'll face it. Sniff. 9:36 Totaldramalego (Dakota) Chris...we aren't in school. Just tell us the challenge. 9:36 The not so happy user (trent) Yeah..just saying that you are pretty...no problem,,,I guess you should know... 9:36 Cabbage pult 74 (Chris) And let's start. You all, one by one, will race down this pyramid, the Sun Pyramid, go to the Avenue of Death, and retrieve puzzle pieces, but watch out, Chef modified the place, "just a little bit". 9:36 TheAnimeKid87 (Ella) : Aww, but Trent just expressed his new found love, in a fairy tail land this would have had a great conclusion, but here...rejection occurs, don't worry Trent, heartache goes away. 9:36 The not so happy user (gwen) Chill out, Paper. Just don't get paranoyd with not being "the best Fan" 9:36 Berryleaf (bridgette) Well. thanks 9:37 King Flurry51 (fan2) Paper? My name is Fan. Sob.. 9:37 The not so happy user (trent) No problem..heheh 9:37 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) : Are you...crying? 9:37 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Fan, whining won't help our team. Can't you two just get along? 9:37 TheAnimeKid87 (Soap3) ; *Starlit eyes* So...pretty! 9:37 The not so happy user (paintbrush) Yeah...Fan isn't that bad, afterall 9:38 King Flurry51 (fan2) Yes, someone once *points at Paintbrush* said that I never felt the real emotive impact of a reality show. But now..I feel it. 9:38 Berryleaf (izzy) Chef modified it Ha! 9:38 Totaldramalego (Dakota) *walks to Soap* You change your mind yet? 9:38 TheAnimeKid87 (TT) ; Topher, we do not know the challenge. 9:38 Cabbage pult 74 (Chris) I'll make a random pick, to see who starts. 9:38 Berryleaf (izzy) I'm not worried about any of Chef's traps 9:38 TheAnimeKid87 (soap3) ; Changed? I am deciding, give me space! 9:38 Totaldramalego (Dakota) Okay okay... 9:38 King Flurry51 guys, can we stop a minute? 9:38 The not so happy user (gwen) Well, I'll do it. Just don't allow it, to start yelling "You suck to the fans" (Chris) Forgot to add, once you collected all five puzzle pieces, you must then, take all your teammates, and climb to the Pyramid of the Moon, and solve it. Then, that's it, you know the first team gets inmunity and First class. Second team inmunity and loser class. Third team gets loser class, but no inmunity. Category:Blog posts